


I'm Not a Damsel!

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Laith, M/M, Spiderman AU, Spiderman!Lance, klance, possible background relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Lance was always the kind of guy to take risks and go head first into adventure. No matter what happened, he would answer the call as Spider-Man. But when it came to Keith Kogane, Lance would do anything to protect him.As for Keith? Well, he isn't a damsel in distress, more like someone to help Spider-Man, as well as fall in love with him.





	I'm Not a Damsel!

LANCE

Let's do this. My name is Lance Serrano, uh, I live in New York City, I'm a junior at Voltron High. There's a lot to tell about me, but is there really any real way to explain it? I'm just a boy from Cuba, just trying to work his way through high school. 

Speaking of school, that's where this story begins. 

It was 4th period, chemistry class. I was already in my seat before the bell rang, and there was someone different in the lab this time around. They stood at the front of the room, talking to Dr. Holt. The person had very pale skin, just like snow, black fluffy hair-wait is that a mullet? To sum it up, this new person was intriguing. 

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr. Smythe spoke sternly in that goofy voice of his, which really no one could take seriously. "Today we have a new student, everyone, this is Keith Kogane," He gestured towards the new person. "Lance, Keith will be sitting next to you from now on." This statement immediately caused a blush to form across my face. He pointed Keith over to where I was and as the pale boy got closer to me, I got a glimpse of his eyes. His beautiful and mesmerizing violet eyes. Sure, it was exceedingly rare for someone to have eyes like that, but for him? It honestly suited him. 

Keith sat down next to me and I smiled. Despite my obvious blush, I still tried to be friendly. He stares at me with a neutral expression as I wave at him. He just rolls his eyes and turns his attention towards the front. This causes my smile to falter a little, but not enough. 

I spent the rest the period paying attention to Mr. Smythe while taking a glance at Keith every once in a while. This boy was intrituing to me, what can I say? Once the class ended, I didn't see him for the rest of the day, almost like he had disappeared. 

Or so I thought. 

Later in my room, I heard screaming from down below. Looking out the window, I saw a certain mullethead trying to fend off three guys. Keith looked like he knew how to defend himself, but these guys weren't backing off, not even for a minute. I may have only met him today, but he needs help. Webbing the door to my closet open, I pull myself inside it. Bursting out, I went through my open window. 

"Do you guys just not know when to back the hell off!" Keith yelled before kicking a guy in the stomach. "There is legit no reason for you to be bothering me!" That was an obvious pissed off tone of voice so now was a good time to strike. I shot three different webs, pulling the three idiots off of him. I spun the webs together, and hung them up on a nearby corner of a roof. 

I didn't really have to do much, considering the three of them were pretty beat up already because of Keith, I just had to get them away from him altogether. 

"Hey, red suit!" Keith called down from the ground. 

I was still upside down so I used another web to hold on and used it to let myself fall to where he stood nearby to the wall. "Is there a problem pretty boy?" He couldn't see me, but I still used my flirty smirk anyways. 

"First of all: Don't call me pretty," Keith rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Second of all: I had it under control!" All that got out of me was a chuckle, the pale boy arching his eyebrow at me. 

"For the most part, you did have it under control," I spoke in a bit of a flirty tone. "But you were still a damsel in distress and I just needed to get them away from you. No one as pretty as you deserves to have people cornering you like that for no reason." 

Keith rolled his eyes at me again, but a small smile was forming across his thin lips. "I am not a damsel, but still, thank you for getting them away from me," Keep in mind, this is the first time that he's actually spoken to me, even if he doesn't know that it's me. "But I feel like you deserve some kind of reward at least." The way that he said that was enough to make me blush again, thank god he can't see my face.

Without really any warning, he hesitantly reaches his hands over to where I lift my mask off. Keith starts to roll it down down my face and stopped once it reached a little above the tip of my nose. I breathed slowly as he seems to be staring at my lips. He reaches his hands out to rest on my cheeks. Wait, is this going where I think it's going? 

He pulled me towards him and gently, kissed me. It caught me a bit off guard but eventually, I start kissing back. This kiss lasts for maybe a few minutes, but it was a moment I never want to take back ever. Once it was over, Keith pulls my mask back over my chin and I pull up and take off. 

Before I take off back to my room, I look over the ledge to make sure Keith wasn't watching or had walked away, which he was gone now so I swing myself back into my bedroom. I pull my mask off before throwing myself onto my bed. Reaching up to my lips, I touched them. I didn't really know him, but I feel so helpless now. 

Whether he needs my help or not, I will do anything in my power to protect Keith Kogane, no matter what. 

Also, did I mention that I'm a superhero that goes by Spider-Man and protects the city?


End file.
